


The Secret to Marriage

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Series: 642 Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 6 of 642: Tweet your day, so far.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Secret to Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6 of 642: Tweet your day, so far.

Castiel’s fingers flew over the keyboard as he added new data to his Excel spreadsheet.  He kept his eyes on one monitor while he trusted his fingers to make the correct numbers fill in on the other one.  His coworkers were still waking up in their cubicles with coffee and gossip, but Castiel had been at work for over an hour already.  He knew they found his diligence annoying and that the nickname “Busy Bee” was meant to be derogatory and not affectionate.  However, he knew that if he worked extra hard in the beginning of the week, he could goof off on Friday and usually leave early.  He liked his arrangement.

Next to the keyboard, his cell phone chirped at him.  He glanced at it, and then stopped typing when he saw that it was a Twitter notification.  He only followed one person, so he wondered what his husband was up to so early in the morning that he felt the need to tweet about it.  He unlocked his phone and opened the Twitter app.  His eyebrows rose at the flood of tweets that appeared.  He scrolled to the bottom, and then began to read the story of Sam’s morning.

@KingMoose  
Went for morning run and detoured down Woodley because some asshole @Impala67 said he wanted to start running too  Wound up stepping in dog

@KingMoose  
crap and getting chased by a vicious Corgi Just because they have little legs doesn’t mean they can’t move

@KingMoose  
Arrived at @Impala67 house to find Asshole still asleep

@KingMoose  
Had a twenty minute shouting match which resulted in finally running with grouchy (pudgy!) brother down a street he forgot was under

@KingMoose  
construction and detoured us around the back of some industrial zone where we seriously about three seconds away from being mugged and

@KingMoose  
wedgied on a chain link fence  Paradigm of agility that he is @Impala67 twisted his ankle and I had to drag his ass home

@KingMoose  
I lost my shoe down a grate and got brand new running clothes half covered in paint when we rested against an unmarked wall

@KingMoose  
finally made it home and found that hot water heater had broken so had to take cold shower water heater guy can’t come until tomorrow

@KingMoose  
@BusyBeeCas ‘s cat hacked up hairball into dress shoes car wouldn’t start so had to convince Asshole to get back out of bed and drive me to

@KingMoose  
work Said Asshole laughed when got out of car because had giant rip in crotch

@KingMoose  
Now at desk with mismatching shoes, hole in pants, greasy unwashed hair, and have to rewrite an affidavit that an intern lost

@KingMoose  
And it’s barely 9:00

Castiel had gone from smiling to wincing to repressing a laugh to trying not to be utterly amused by his husband’s plight.  He did have some sympathy though.  He’d dated said Asshole for almost two years and had put up with the same headaches.  It wasn’t until he realized that he spent more time with his boyfriend’s brother than his actual boyfriend that he wondered if maybe he wasn’t dating the right Winchester.  It had been a bit of an awkward transition, but fortunately they had all come out of it with no hard feelings.

Castiel waited to see if Sam had any more to say on the topic of his day so far.  The app remained silent, so Castiel returned to work.  He finished early, so he left early without feeling too guilty about it, and stopped by the grocery store on the way home.  He picked up ingredients for Sam’s favorite meal and put in a call to one of his many cousins to come take a look at the hot water heater.  While he cooked, his cousin was able to determine why the heater had failed and was also able to fix it rather easily.  Castiel now owed his cousin a week’s worth of babysitting, but it was a reasonable price to pay to surprise Sam with a warm bath.

When Sam got home, Castiel could tell that the worst of the day hadn’t happened in the morning.  He looked completely worn out, so Castiel intercepted him at the door and took his coat and brief case.  Sam easily gave himself over to Castiel’s care—something Dean had always been so resistant to—and gratefully accepted the meal and shoulder massage without trying to analyze Castiel’s motives.

Later as they lounged together in the steaming hot bubble bath, Sam’s long limbs cradling Castiel, Sam leaned his head against his husband’s and sighed in contentment.

“I don’t know how you do it, babe,” Sam said.

“Do what?”

“Just…know when I need you to take care of me.”

Castiel smiled and turned his head to kiss Sam’s cheek.

“A little bird told me.”


End file.
